thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ManeRiOmkirKhamnin's First Annual Hunger Games
I've decided to start a new Hunger Games series, since I am bored and want to do something Hunger Games related. This is my first writing and games. I hope you enjoy! Districts 0-14 and The Capitol will be used. Rules # You can submit ''FIVE ''total tributes. # All tributes must have these filled in their template: Name, age, gender, district, weapons and token, fears and weaknesses, as well as strengths. However, adding additional fields will help your character, and may make them survive longer than if you do the regular template. # I like backstories, and if they are longer they will be better for your character in the games! # If you want your tributes to live, giving advice, cheering, ect. Will help them! If a user does not show they are still reading by commenting, ect. I will kill of their tribute. If you are in danger of being killed off, i will post it. # NO TROLL TRIBUTES OR UNFINISHED TRIBUTES. This will get you banned from my series. # Please include a Lunaii picture of your tribute. If you CANNOT make a Lunaii, tell me. # Only districts 0-14 and the Capitol Tributes Since this was my first writing, i am skipping the reapings, interviews, ect. Once i get better i will add more parts onto my games. Sponsors Each tribute gets 300 sponsoring dollars at the beginning of the games. Ways to get more Kill someone - 30 dollars Assist someone in killing - 15 dollars Surviving for another day - 10 dollars Surviving the Bloodbath - 30 Dollars These are the items you can buy 10 Throwing Knives: 35 Dollars Dagger: 20 Dollars Quiver of 30 Arrows: 60 Dollars 19 Crossbow Bolts: 40 Dollars Cleaver: 80 Dollars Sickle: 80 Dollars Apple: 25 Dollars Orange: 25 Dollars Bottled Water: 30 Dollars Bottled Juice: 35 Dollars Sandwich: 40 Dollars Bread: 40 Dollars Milk: 45 Dollars Map: 110 Dollars Compass: 130 Dollars Poison Cure: 150 Dollars Rope: 90 Dollars Short Sword: 100 Dollars Sword: 130 Dollars Machete: 100 Dollars 2 Javelins: 140 Dollars Boomerang: 50 Dollars Axe: 80 Dollars Spear: 100 Dollars Bow: 140 Dollars Chocolate: 60 Dollars Sausage: 30 Dollars Beef: 50 Dollars Painkillers: 70 Dollars Poison: 80 Dollars Flashlight: 20 Dollars 2 Snares: 150 Dollars Scythe: 120 Dollars Trident: 90 Dollars Battleaxe: 100 Dollars Katana 120 Dollars Whip: 80 Dollars Crossbow: 150 Dollars Gallon Water: 70 Dollars Instant Death Poison: 200 Dollars Body Armour: 180 Dollars Tent: 170 Dollars Please comment what and who you want to send - Only creators can send sponsors. Alliances If you want to create a custom alliance, fill out the form below. MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE OTHER MEMBER. Name: Tribute Leader: Members: Goal(Ex: Careers hunt all the games, some alliance hide.): Current Alliances '''Careers: '''Dolly Mentalium, Aurelia Rhynestone '''Anti-Careers: '''Elizabeth Ryder, '''Loners: '''Corbin Mallory, Gannex Barathea, Chub Maccoy '''Wells Sisters: '''Scylla and Charybdis Wells The Arena The arena has three different climates. The Rock "The Rock" Is where the tributes start, and the northern arena section. It is all stone, caves and pillars. There are mutts that rip off tribute's faces also, and falling pillars, and collapsing caves. The Wasteland The Wasteland is west of the cornucopia. It is snowy, and cold. It has snow-based mutts and...poisoned frozen water that can literally melt the skin off of tributes. The Field The Field is located south of the cornucopia. In the center of it lies a fantastic feast of weapons and others supplies....but surrounded by mines, the whole area is, as well as bird mutts. The Woods The Woods are to the east of the cornucopia, with apple trees, plentiful animals to hunt, and little ponds. The disasters such as fire and earthquake can be deadly in this zone though. Mutts Preview of Some Mutts The Cave-Dwellers They live in the pillar caves in the Pillar Section of the arena. They go for the faces of the tributes. They usually hunt in packs and go for one tributes together. The Games The Bloodbath ?, ?